With the advent of modern automobiles having curved fenders, difficulties have been encountered in adapting conventional mud flaps to those fenders. Particularly, conventionally available mud flaps do not fit both the rear and front fenders, mainly because the fender welts are shaped differently and require that the mud flaps be fastened to various higher points along the fender and fender welts, if they can be fastened at all. Even when fastenable, the various higher fastening points result in a shift of the mud flap to one side due to the curved shape of the fenders. This results in the mud flap body not covering the entire wheel area located more to the inside of the vehicle, or alternatively, the mud flap outside edge does not project far enough to the outside of the fender to intercept mud being slung from the tires. Additionally, another difficulty which is due to the differing high location of the fastening points is that the mud flaps do not completely cover the area of the fender near the upper edge of the mud flap. Thus, in that particular area, a "hole" is visible from the outside between the vehicle body fender and the mud flap. Conversely, the mud flap's upper edge will be situated so far up in that area that it comes into contact with parts of the vehicle fender located in that area. In such case, fastening of the mud flap to the fender is difficult, if fastenable at all.